This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more specifically to hangers for use on trailers.
Trailers are pulled by automobiles (trucks, tractors, cars, etc.) and are used to move quantities of goods, often goods having a large size. The automobile used to pull a trailer is often determined by the size of the load, automobile availability, and randomness when the trailer and automobile are not owned by the same entity. Because all automobiles are not uniform, the height of the automobile and trailer at a joining point may not be equal. As a result it may be necessary to raise or lower the height of the trailer to match the height of the automobile. A common way to vary trailer height is to vary the distance between the springs on the trailer and the bed of the trailer. This can be accomplished by varying the size of the spring""s hanger. What is desired is a spring hanger, a part of which can easily and quickly be removed and replaced to achieve different trailer heights. Sets of these hangers having various sizes are also desired.
The present invention is directed to an interchangeable hanger for adjusting the height between a trailer bed and trailer springs. The hanger includes a hanger base attachable to the trailer bed, a hanger spacer attachable to the hanger base and attachable to a trailer spring mount, wherein the hanger spacer includes two spaced plates, and fasteners to attach the hanger spacer intermediate the hanger base and the trailer spring mount.
The present invention is also directed to a system for adjusting the height between a trailer bed and trailer springs which includes first and second hanger bases attachable to the trailer bed as well as first and second hanger spacers of predetermined heights which are removably attachable intermediate the hanger bases and trailer spring mounts. The system also includes fasteners to attach the hanger spacers intermediate the hanger bases and trailer spring mounts.
An advantage to the individual hanger or hanger system of the present invention is the ability to quickly and easily change the height of a trailer. The hanger spacer, which is replaced to change height, is easily accessible and detachable. A second advantage of the hanger system is the ability to combine hanger spacers of different heights to produce a trailer height which varies from that produced with hanger spacers of all identical heights.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.